Es el amor
by poeftme
Summary: "Es el amor. Tendré que ocultarme o que huir". Pequeñas historias sobre Oikawa y Bokuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Baile**

Con manos ajenas en su cintura Tooru se mueve en una secuencia que se repite. Uno, dos y tres. Izquierda a derecha, y viceversa. La música resuena en el salón, pero él se pierde en los susurros en su oído.

Aprieta el agarre que sostiene en los hombros de Bokuto, mientras le mira sonreír y le imita. Uno, dos y tres. Derecha a izquierda, y una vez más.

El salón es amplio, casi como una casa promedio, pero está repleto de gente. A él no le interesa mucho el resto, solo le importa Kotaro, quien ríe y sonríe sin más. Algunas veces le murmura al oído palabras tan dulces como él mismo, y aprieta levemente su cintura mientras tararea.

Uno, dos y tres. La melodía es la precisa, y la frase melosa que sale de los labios de su joven acompañante es la indicada, en el momento justo. Antes del cambio de parejas, Kotaro le besa y se marcha sin emitir sonido alguno. El baile de máscaras es así, piensa (y en el fondo de su ser espera poder volver a encontrarlo).


	2. Chapter 2

**La espera**

 _Sin editar_

Los párpados le pesan, y no deja de girar en lo ancho de la cama. Tooru está volviéndose impaciente, pero no solo es ahora, que Bokuto no llega a la hora prometida de todos los días, sino desde que le conoció, casi. O quizás antes, cuando le veía de lejos y no podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche porque (puede que suene extremo) no le tenía a su lado, incluso si él ni había abierto la boca para decirle cualquier cosa.

Porque cuando le observaba jugar al vóley, con la pasión y el ímpetu que él siempre quiso mostrar, no podía más que liberar sus sentimientos (tan profundos y extensos como el mar mismo) en una exhalación. Desde lejos le anhelaba tanto que se sentía morir cuando acababa el día, y con él las prácticas, porque era un día más sin tener a Kotaro con él (y para él).

Ahora puede rememorar, paso a paso, el cómo, el por qué y el cuándo de él y Bokuto juntos. Abraza la almohada que tiene el aroma de Kotaro impregnado y gira por el resto de la cama vacía, se detiene y mira fijo al techo. Mientras, en su cabeza solo existe Bokuto: miles y miles de escenas sobre él, con su propia música de fondo.

De pronto, oye la puerta de la habitación abrirse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duda**

 _Sin editar_

Quizás no tan extremo como los extraterrestres, pero sí algo que captaba, casi mágicamente, toda su atención.

 _¿Ese siempre ha sido tu color de cabello?_

 _Um, quizás. Sí... ¡no lo sé! Le preguntaré a mamá._

No volvió a intentar indagar sobre el tema (al menos directamente) con Bokuto, en cambio, preguntó a sus más allegados. Pero no habían respuestas claras, y hasta recibió burlas de parte de Tetsuro por su "estúpida investigación".

Ahora, en la ducha junto a Kotaro, no puede sacarle los ojos de encima. Aproxima su rostro en busca de poder confirmar, más de cerca, si existen pruebas de tintura en el dichoso cabello de Bokuto. Le mira de extremo a extremo, incluso todo el rostro. Están tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración tornarse errática, y él le imita, con un calor sofocante subiéndole a sus mejillas. Ve el sudor de Kotaro mezclarse con el agua de la ducha, y sus ojos brillan, repentinamente, más que antes.

 _Tooru-chan, ¿por qué me miras tanto?_

Oikawa nota la pena en el rostro de su novio y no puede evitar sonreír.

 _No es nada, Boku-chan._

Pero sí lo era. Bokuto le besó en los labios, suave y avergonzado. Tooru ríe y le sigue el beso, más allá de un toque. Buscando más, mucho más.

Al diablo sus estúpidas investigaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inesperado**

 _Sin editar_

Era la cuarta vez que jugaban contra el grupo de Bokuto y Kuroo. Tooru estaba seguro de que había mandado al diablo el refrán de "la tercera es la vencida", porque no había forma de ganarle, por más que odiara admitirlo. Y que el muy inútil de Tetsuro se le riera en la cara, no hacía más que enfurecerlo.

¿Cuál era el truco? ¿Qué era lo bueno que tenían aquellos dos imbéciles? Sus bloqueadores eran tan y más buenos que el capitán del Nekoma, y Hajime junto a sus levantadas podrían vencer a Bokuto, incluso con los ojos vendados. Bueno, si lo piensa mejor, quizás no sea tan así; porque hay que reconocerle al capitán del Fukurodani que es genial.

Dejando de lado eso, su propio orgullo no puede admitir tres derrotas consecutivas, por más que sean de práctica. Se golpea las mejillas, frustrado, pretendiendo despabilarse. Tiene que ganarle a Tetsuro y demostrarle que Mattsun vale más que él (aunque el susodicho no esté ni un poco interesado en confirmar tal cosa).

Al otro lado de la red, Kotaro le observa fijo. Quizás si no fuera tan tonto (piensan todos allí, incluido el mismo Bokuto), Tooru notaría sus evidentes fallos y su bajo rendimiento, a comparación de otras veces (y que, también, esas risillas que se le oyen a Tetsuro son de otra cosa, y no de burla).

Kotaro baja la vista, pensante (por más fuera de lugar que parezca). Cree que, quizá, el chico del Aoba sí esté enterado de todo, y que el caso es que, simplemente, él no le gusta.

—Tú —del otro lado, la estrella del Seijoh le llama. Bokuto no tiene idea de por qué, pero se acerca—. Me parece que crees que el tarugo aquél se las sabe todas —comenta, y señala con el dedo a Oikawa—, pero es un idiota. Te aseguro que no se entera de nada.

No esperó aquello, y menos del chico con cabello alborotado. La sonrisa que trae se expande mucho más (si es posible, y sin verse como un completo lunático).

—¡Tú, uno! —exclama, sin pensárselo dos veces (y es que es Bokuto, qué esperaban).

Tooru oye la voz, demasiado ruidosa para pasar desapercibida, y levanta la vista del balón. Mira a todo mundo y todos lo miran a él, incluido el capitán del Fukurodani.

—¿Yo?

Puede ver a Tetsuro golpearse el rostro con evidente frustración, y no entiende nada.

—Pero serás tarado, hombre. ¡Obviamente habla de ti! —Tetsuro grita, en el enojo del momento omite que, de hecho, él también lleva el número uno en su camiseta.

—¡Bro, no le trates así!

—Pero es que está más idiota que tú, bro.

—¡Bro!

Tooru dejó de entender por qué le habían llamado en cuanto los dos capitanes se pusieron a discutir como si no hubiera un mañana. Llegó a la conclusión de que, por lo menos, en su equipo nadie (excepto él mismo) era tan tarugo, y eso era una victoria para él.

—¡Joder, si no le dices de frente jamás sabrá que estás enamorado de él, imbécil!

Oikawa pudo oír una disculpa muy tardía de Kuroo hacia Bokuto, y por fin lo entendió. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Atractivo**

Tooru no tenía idea siquiera de dónde estaba parado. Es decir, ¿en qué mundo estaba? No correlacionaba una idea con otra, y es que quizás se hubo fundido el universo en un choque entre planetas no advertido, porque no podía ser que Kotarou fuese tan ardiente con el cabello mojado.

Si bien él ya lo consideraba atractivo, incluso con ese peinado raro que traía siempre, pues ahora era algo más. Algo más como un adonis, sin ir más lejos. Y ojalá le hubieran dicho en qué infierno ardiente (y con doble sentido, sí) se metía al entrar a las duchas, mientras Bokuto estaba aún en ellas.

 _Joder, joder, joder._ Su cabeza repite, y realmente no sabe cuál de las dos está hablando por él y su corazón latiendo como locomotora. Hasta una erección le dio, y eso que nunca fue un chico que se pusiera caliente con tonterías.

Pues sí, ahora le aprieta el pantalón y su cara arde, también el sudor está volviéndose mucho para que sea por el calor. Porque están en el puto invierno, maldita sea. ¿Qué excusa puede dar? Aunque no cree que Kotarou cuestione nada, siquiera se debe dar cuenta. Siempre entre las nubes, moviéndose bruscamente mientras la toalla cuelga débilmente de su cadera. Y _¿esos marcados abdominales estuvieron siempre allí?_

Tooru no sabe dónde meter su cabeza, sí, la de abajo. ¿Qué se hace en situaciones así? ¿Puede, acaso, buscar en el navegador de su celular? Necesita ayuda vuelta una ducha que le baje la emoción a su amiguito, porque se está volviendo loco.

Y, para más inri, Bokuto no deja de moverse como búho loco, de aquí para allá. Se mueve tanto que es sorprendente que la toalla siga firme ahí, y por lo que se deja ver, hay otra cosa firme allí también.

Kotarou le sorprende viéndole y se queda mudo, sigue el camino de los ojos de Tooru y se sonroja a morir. Tooru quiere llamar a Satanás y pedirle de favor que le deje vivir en el fondo de la tierra para siempre.

—No, no es eso —niega, ya es muy tarde, pero intentar no cuesta nada. Bokuto le mira de nuevo, está más tranquilo. No dice nada en minutos en los que el silencio ocupa todo el ambiente.

—Creí que me mirabas _allí_ —susurra, lleno de pena. Tooru ahora no está tan excitado y quiere comerle a besos por lo tierno que puede ser (y quiere exorcizar su alma impura cuanto antes).

Tooru le explica de su toalla y lo incómodo que sería que se le cayera y Bokuto le cuenta de las ideas que le ha tirado Tetsurou. Tooru hace las cuentas y da con el resultado obvio: Kuroo estuvo siempre detrás de todo, y cree que es un imbécil por haber omitido la cara de hiena muerta de hambre del capitán del Nekoma al decirle dónde se encontraba Kotarou.

Sí, cayó redondo. Pero quizás estaba un poco agradecido, porque después de tanto movimiento, por fin, la toalla de Kotarou cayó.

 **[NOTA]**

 _Gracias a Japiera por sus preciosos comentarios. 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_«Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo»._

[...]

Tooru no es cursi por naturaleza, quizás nunca lo sea. Pero Kotaro se ha vuelto casi que indispensable para su vida. No puede precisar en qué momento, ni cómo, pero ha forzado la puerta de su hogar para no volver a salir de allí.

—Asquerosamente cursi —le respondió Hajime. Se había atrevido a consultarle por aquello que lo inquietaba hace meses. Quizás fuera un error.

—Dime por qué —increpó. Iwa-chan era su amigo de toda la vida y le conocía mejor que su propia madre, pero no podía permitirle esas afirmaciones tan equívocas.

Hajime le explicó detalladamente lo que, según él, era evidente para todo el universo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bokuto.

—Es así.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas y Hajime le pegó por ello. Le daba asco que fuera tan penoso.

—Me voy, tarugo —se despidió. Le sonrió antes de voltearse, solo para volver a mirar su confundido rostro—. Es obvio que no has captado nada.

Tooru rio, mientras su mejor amigo, resignado, suspiró con pesar.

—Hasta donde sé, esperas pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con él, tanto que es inquietante estar contigo sin él al lado. Eso, es como si tu tiempo fuera solo de él. No, es como si tu tiempo existiera solo con él.

 **[NOTA]  
** _Lamento esto. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Es el amor con sus mitologías, con sus pequeñas magias inútiles"._

 _(1)_

 _ **..**_

Bokuto recordó vagamente que Tooru le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Quizás no recuerda a medias, sino exactamente lo que le dijo. Quería cortarse el cabello, solo un poco, tenía muchas ganas de hacer pudin y, de verdad, necesitaba solucionar los problemas de su vida.

Puede que lo último sonara extremo (y hasta podía llegar a sonar a excusa), pero Kotarou sabía que era una verdad absoluta. Tooru era así, como un altibajo constante de emociones, una montaña rusa, sin ir más lejos.

Se despidieron en la tarde, a eso de las seis y minutos (que él no fue capaz de contar cuando Oikawa le dio la espalda, para dirigirse a su hogar). Se quedó largo rato mirando sus hombros, aun cuando la distancia era tanta que no podía precisar si seguía estando en línea recta, solo un poco más adelante, o si ya había llegado a su casa.

Tomando su propio camino, pensó en llamar a su bro, en hablarle sobre lo que últimamente parecía estarle ocurriendo. Esa sensación de desconcierto no era algo normal en él. Ni siquiera que reparara en cosas tan triviales como lo eran las actividades diarias de Tooru (y él ni siquiera creía que pensar en ello era una pérdida de tiempo, curiosamente y para más inri, era lo contrario).

Cuando pudo hablarle a Kuroo no supo por dónde empezar. No sabía si tenía sentido hacer de ello una tormenta, si ese vaso de agua no era simplemente eso. Quizás solo había traicionado a su bro, encontrando a otro en Tooru. Pensó en ello, y más que temer a lo que fuera a hacer Tetsurou, se atrevió a rezar por su alma si es que Iwaizumi se enteraba de que le había robado a su mejor amigo.

—Kuroo —le llamó, con un tono suplicante. Ojalá no le odiara por cambiarlo por Oikawa, así, al menos, tendría un aliado para combatir contra la ex estrella de Seijoh.

—Qué ocurre, bro.

No respondió y, en cambio, se puso a llorar. Él no quería dejar de llamar bro a su bro, pero no le habían preguntado nada y simplemente le habían dado ese lugar a Tooru. No era su culpa, aunque quisiera mucho a Tetsurou.

Le explicó todo, entre pausas llenas de llantos y mocos (y gritos y risas de Kuroo), que él había dejado de pensar en él tanto como lo hacía antes. Que ahora Tooru ocupaba ese lugar, el de su bro. Y si quería llevarlo a juicio en la corte de los bros no se quejaría.

—Eres un imbécil, Bo —le dijo, luego de reírse, largo y tendido, por al menos diez minutos.

No entendió por qué no se había enojado, pero eso era una ventaja, dada la situación.

—Ayúdame entonces a enfrentar a Iwawa-chan —pidió, juntando sus manos en pose de rezo.

Kuroo volvió a reírse. Bokuto no comprendía nada.

—No es que me hayas cambiado (que, por cierto, es imposible, y menos por ese), bro, es que a ti te gusta Oikawa.

—Qué, pero Akaashi me dijo que cuando te gusta alguien tu corazón dispara rayos rojos y rosas.

—Eso te lo habrá dicho para que nunca lo molestaras con estas cosas —respondió—. Ahora comprendo por qué tomó esas medidas.

—Las medias de quién, bro. No entiendo.

Tetsurou se arrepintió tarde de haberle explicado ese malentendido. Quizás si el propio Tooru tomaba responsabilidad de haber enamorado a alguien como Bokuto el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

 **..**

—Entonces, no es que hayas suplantado a Kuroo como mi bro —explicó. Tooru se sintió un poco molesto por ello—. Es que me gustas.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Es el amor con sus mitologías, con sus pequeñas magias inútiles"._

 _(2)_

 _ **..**_

—Entonces, lo has admitido —repitió Takahiro. Matsukawa, a su lado, se veía igual que él, con ese gesto que le indicaba que no les sorprendía del todo ni el asunto ni el que fuera el último en darse cuenta.

Le molestó la actitud de ambos, pero prefirió ignorarlos. Asintiendo, les dijo que sí, por vez número cinco. Pudiera ser que estuviesen jugando con él, a ver hasta a dónde llegaba su paciencia.

—Se nota que te gusta —señaló Mattsun—, esa paciencia es la misma que tiene Iwaizumi contigo.

No dijo nada sobre ello, ni reparó en Hanamaki haciendo gestos de muerte hacia el más alto. Quizás había dicho demasiado.

—Pero... a él no le debo interesar mucho —expresó, lejos de estarse lamentando, lo aceptaba porque así era Bokuto. Libre de problemas estúpidos como el amor.

Makki se golpeó el rostro en señal de cansancio, pero terminó doliéndole más de lo planeado, Issei se rió de él. Dejó de prestarles atención cuando comenzaron un tira y afloja de golpes que, si no fuese por la llegada de Hajime, no tendría fin.

—Otra vez —afirmó, no por la pelea de sus otros dos amigos, sino por él.

—Iwa-chan.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo que se tornaba de un celeste más fuerte.

—Ve a verlo.

No entendió qué diferencia habría de hacerlo, pero obedeció. Takahiro e Issei acompañaron a Hajime el resto de la tarde.

 _ **..**_

Se despidió de Bokuto a las seis y treinta. Habían hablado de sus aburridos días, de lo que cada uno haría al volver esa tarde a su casa. Y Tooru creyó que pensar tanto en lo que haría Kotarou era ir demasiado lejos. Después de todo, seguramente, era el único que se sentía así.

—Iré a ver si puedo solucionar los problemas de mi vida —le dijo. Se marchó lentamente, queriendo que su espalda significara algo para Bokuto, esperando que lo detuviera para ofrecerle estar juntos. Y no importaba qué hicieran, si leer mangas o ver programas de deportes, si estaba con él valdría la pena. No estaría lamentando ser el único que pensaba por horas en el otro.

Bokuto no le llamó y no se volvieron a ver hasta dos días después. Todo ese tiempo, Tooru pensó en él.

 **..**

—Entonces, no es que hayas suplantado a Kuroo como mi bro —le explicó. A Tooru le dolió aquello, ni siquiera podía ser eso para él—. Es que me gustas.

Quizás había esperado demasiado de Bokuto.

 _ **Oskuroo:**_

 _Toma la responsabilidad por enamorar a alguien tan tonto. (Si le haces daño te mato.)_

 _Por cierto, soy y seré su único_ _ **bro**_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

**Recuerdo**

Frota sus manos con exasperación sobre su pantalón de mezclilla, tratando, inútilmente, de dejar de temblar. Mira la hora en la pantalla de su celular con una imagen de él y Hajime de fondo. Sonríe por su único consuelo, su mejor amigo.

Mira por la ventana que está a su lado, que da directamente a la calle más concurrida de la ciudad. Hace frío, lo nota en sus mejillas rojas y en su nariz que pica. Extiende sus manos a la mesa oscura en la que reposa un café que está más frío que sus propias manos.

Su celular suena y ve un mensaje de Hajime, no quiere leerlo. Piensa en cuánto tiempo lleva esperando y se ríe de sí mismo y de esa situación en la que dejó muchas veces a distintas chicas a causa del vóley. Quizás sea el karma, se dice, queriendo transformar su tragedia en una comedia barata.

—¿Otra vez? —oye la voz de su mejor amigo acercarse.

No quiere verlo a los ojos, no quiere mostrarle, de nueva cuenta, su rostro lleno de pena. Un escenario que se repite constantemente.

—Déjame solo.

Cuando siente la pesada mano de Hajime sobre su cabeza y le duele, levanta la vista. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le delatan, otra vez. Hajime le mira resignado, con lástima.

—Bokuto no está —le dice. Es algo que ya sabe, pero que le tienen que repetir porque todavía le cuesta asimilarlo.

Le sonríe con pena y se sienta en el asiento vacío, el asiento que antes habría ocupado Kotarou. En la cafetería que antes frecuentaba junto a él.

—Es hora de que lo dejes ir, y lo sabes.

Tooru asiente, con pena, y se larga a llorar como todos los años, en esa misma fecha. Ojalá Kotarou pudiera volver a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

_Veces_

 **[1]**

Él está del otro lado, a una distancia bastante imprudente que, de ser por él, atravesaría sin dudar. Sin embargo, la altura dificulta su tarea.

Bokuto observa. Del otro lado, un muchacho alto le devuelve la mirada. Es un poco más alto que él, es pálido y delgado. Tiene el cabello parecido al chocolate que, en las tardes invernales de antaño, su madre le preparaba. Desde esa distancia, Kotaro no puede descifrar el color de sus ojos.

—Me llamo Kotaro.

Silenciosamente, el desconocido da una calada al cigarrillo que, hasta ese momento, Bokuto había ignorado. Repara en sus manos, aun de lejos, se ven grandes y gastadas.

—Tooru.

Y desaparece, sin más.

 **[2]**

La escena se repite.

Tooru observa. Kotaro es un poco más bajo que él, con una piel tostada (que le indica que está bajo el sol muy seguido) y con una musculatura envidiable, sin llegar a la exageración.

—¿Juegas vóley?

La pregunta le aturde, la siente inoportuna, doliente. Pero sabe que el muchacho no tiene malas intenciones cuando ve sus ojos, brillantes a la luz del sol, llenos de vida, de curiosidad.

—Antes.

Y se marcha a su departamento, sangrando.

Más tarde, cuando se ve al espejo, se encuentra con sus ojos inexpresivos, muertos.

 **[3]**

Esa vez es de noche.

Hace calor y no hay luz. Los mosquitos le pican y se rasca despreocupadamente, aunque sus uñas estén lo suficientemente largas como para lastimarle.

—¿Hace cuánto fumas?

Se descoloca del susto. Al otro lado ve una silueta moverse, inquieta.

—No recuerdo.

El chico guarda silencio.

Cuando la luz regresa, Tooru está solo.

 **[4]**

Tooru no está esa tarde.

Kotaro, sin embargo, no se mueve de allí. La tarde luce igual que aquella en la que hablaron, por primera vez.

—¿Tú juegas vóley?

Bokuto sonríe.

—Sí.

 **[5]**

Tooru sostiene el cigarrillo en sus manos, esa tarde hace frío. Desearía tener un guante, pero no ha conseguido recordar que lo necesita, cada vez que sale.

—¿Por qué no estás tomando chocolate?

Las preguntas de Kotaro, con el tiempo, se han vuelto menos formales y más acusatorias. Tooru se pregunta en qué momento le ha dado tal permiso.

—A eso iba.

Cuando regresa, Kotaro todavía le espera.

 **[6]**

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Tooru se ríe.

—Porque vivo aquí.

Kotaro se enreda con las palabras intentando darse a entender, a Tooru le divierte su aspecto.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Él no se conforma, lo sabe. De todos modos, no indaga más.

—¿Y tú? Definitivamente no eres el tipo de persona que se quedaría en casa una Navidad.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —le imita.

Tooru no dice nada, incluso cuando nota su vestimenta y la forma en la que teclea en su celular.

 **[7]**

Kotaro no había aparecido y su departamento estuvo a oscuras.

Tooru quiso ignorar la opresión en su pecho pero, esa noche, no fue capaz de dormir. Ahora sus ojeras se mostraban como un llamado de atención en letras de un rojo ardiente, que le decían que, de ser posible, debía tapear las ventanas o destruir su balcón.

—Feliz año.

Oh, olvídenlo.

—Lo mismo.

Kotaro le miró inquieto. Tooru le sonrió con parsimonía.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. A Kotaro le brillaron los ojos.

 **[8]**

—Después de meses de evitar a todo el mundo, ¿es en serio?

Visto así, podía ser el mayor villano de la galaxia, pero Hajime siempre exageraba.

—Tenía mis razones.

Su mejor amigo suspiró, con auténtico alivio.

—Por lo menos estás bien. Ahora —cambió el gesto—, ¿qué milagro hizo que me llamaras?

 **[9]**

—Entonces, bro —pronunció, pausadamente—, dices que jamás le has dicho sobre eso.

Bokuto asintió. A diferencia de otros días, sus ojos no brillaban con felicidad y su cabello, usualmente levantado, le cubría los ojos de manera depresiva.

—Y, sin embargo, sostienes que te fue infiel —dice. El otro asiente, con lágrimas por salirle de los ojos.

Tetsuro suspira, se levanta y le propina un golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amigo. Le arrastra, entre mocos y lágrimas, hasta su balcón.

—Si no solucionas esto, no entras.

Kotaro quedó inmóvil, Kuroo le había cerrado la puerta de su propia casa.

 **[10]**

—¿Tu mejor amigo?

Kotaro dio un respingo ante la voz que sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró, con un dramatismo propio de aquellas novelas turcas que miraba con Tetsuro, y le vio en las mismas circunstancias.

—Sí —respondió, quedo.

—Iwa-chan —mencionó. A Kotaro no le gustaba en absoluto cómo sonaba ese nombre— es mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

—Tetsuro.

Se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

—¿Ya sabes cómo solucionar esto, no?

Kotaro asintió, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

—Me gustas.


End file.
